Many times when people fill their travel cups, they need to remove the lid and set it aside, whether to reach for their wallet or to add cream or sugar to their drink. In some cases, such as in lids with nose accommodations (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/874,471) that have a central depression extending below the lower rim of the lid, setting the lid top-side down means that the underside of the lid, which comes in contact with the beverage when the lid is on, may touch a contaminated surface. Some regular lids have an interior rim that comes in contact with the beverage and can contact a contaminated surface when set bottom-side down. Also, a lid removed after being used can have liquid accumulated on the underside from condensation or from the beverage sloshing. That liquid can then drip onto the surface upon which the lid is sitting. Setting a regular lid top-side down, however, means that the sip hole area, whether the sip-hole is formed as a top surface hole or is the top rim when the hole is in the well below the top rim, can come in contact with the contaminated surface. All these situations are undesirable.